Pretty and Prettier
by TheMockingJay'sFlight
Summary: New day, new clique. Enter the fab and flawless spawn of the original Pretty Comittee, who go by the Prettier Committee. With all new drama, these five daughter's of the PC are going to blow the legends of Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire far out of Westchester. And of course, OCD and the rest of the world gets introduced to all the new style, feuds, and rivalries. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Life was filled with drama when Massie Block, alpha of the Pretty Committee, owned OCD. But her PC is long over, and taking center stage is the second generation of beautiful and powerful girls. The stakes were high before, but when the original PC's daughters are in, they are raised. Get ready for round two, Westchester.**

_Emmory Aguilar-daughter of Alicia Rivera and Ian Aguilar: _would make middle school Alicia so proud. This Spanish and Brazilian daughter of the gorgeous beta is ruling Octavian Country Day with every ounce of flair in her flawless pedigree plus some. She's got to be careful, though. Her mother worked hard for position of alpha, and now that Emmory has it, she needs to keep it safe in her Chanel purse.

_Faye Fisher-daughter of Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher: _is living teenage Claire's dream. She is in, and she is beta than ever. The blonde has her priorities in order and she's out to keep #2 _her _place. But beta and best friend responsibilities make get kicked down a notch. After all the _hawtest_ guy is single and absolutely hers. What beta wants, beta gets, whether or not she has to stab her friend in the back with killer Prada heels.

_Lola Watson-daughter of Massie Block and James Watson: _is the heir of PC's legendary alpha. But wait, where is her throne? It's be occupied by Emmory and now the alpha's daughter is a Charlie. Her mother may have passed down gorg looks, but someone forgot to add the #1 in her life. And now she's #3. Looks like someone is going to slip on some Louis Vuitton sunglasses and get into the spotlight. Ultimate alpha wannabe coming in.

_Imogen Hotz-daughter of Kristen Gregory and Josh Hotz: _is in the same spot as her mom. Just because she's delta, doesn't mean she can't get what she wants, especially when it comes to boys. And there is this really hot new guy, but a certain blonde beta is interested in him too. Guess Imogen's going to have to don a Dolce & Gabbana number and get the cutie, even if it breaks her BFF's heart.

_Elise Harrington-daughter of Dylan Marvil and Derrick Harrington:_ is the daughter of a redhead who loves to eat. Too bad, because Elise hasn't eaten in days and nobody is going to find out. So what if she has an eating disorder? She looks superhot in her Gucci dress and that is that. So look out OCD and company, because a size two gamma is in the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Emmory's POV

_She could see it all! Her school, worshiping the ground she walked on. She was _the _alpha and nothing could stop her. She had the style, the boys, the posse. It was glorious. Then she-_ was woken up by her iPhone playing One Direction. It sounded cliché but 1D was her jam.

Emmory sat up in her comfy bed and reluctantly stopped her alarm.

It was the first day of middle school and yes, she would admit it, Emmory Aguilar was nervous. Em knew she didn't need to be nervous; she had a killer outfit picked out, her chauffeur was scheduled to pick all of her friends up, and Friday was the annual first-week-of-school sleepover.

But she still was, so she took a deep breath and counted to ten. Renewed strength, Emmory hopped out of bed to get ready and turned her music back on to empower and energize herself.

Walking to her bathroom, she plugged in the curling iron and washed her face. When the curling iron beeped, Em picked it up and began to subtly curl her long, dark raven hair.

Afterwards, she walked to her walk-in closet and picked up the carefully laid-out dress she had picked. Luckily, her grandpa, a lawyer, had made sure that OCD returned to its no uniform policy, so Emmory could wear whatever she wanted. Carefully, she slipped on a dress and shoes, then accessorized.

Going back into the bathroom, she put on light makeup, then grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Em was first greeted by her husky puppy, Dolce, and her sweet blue eyes. "Hi, baby," Em cooed. Dolce barked and ran to the kitchen, where the rest of the Aguilar family was.

Entering the kitchen, she is hit with the scent of fuba cake, pao frances, papaya, and coffee. Usually on Mondays, her family had Brazilian breakfast and Spanish dinner, so her cultures were balanced out.

"Good morning, Emmory," Alicia called from the stove where she was cooking.

"Morning, Mom," said Em.

Emmory took her seat at the dining table across from her older sister, Leticia. The girl's father and mother soon came out of the kitchen, bringing breakfast with them.

After everyone ate, Emmory's father, Ian, told the sisters that he and Alicia had a surprise for them. Em watched as each of her parents took out a blue Tiffany's box and handed them to their daughters.

"Go ahead and open them," her dad said. Em and Leti opened the boxes and gasped.

Their parents had bought them the most ahmazing jewelry ever. Leti had gotten a super cute necklace, and Em had gotten diamond flower earrings, which she put on right there at the dining table.

"Ewmagosh! Mom, Dad, thank you!" she squealed.

The girls thanked their parents until, Ian checked his watch and said, "Time to go everyone." Alicia was going to a meeting for her new fragrance "Clique" and Ian was off to work at his architecture firm. Leti was getting taken to school by her friend and the Aguilar's chauffeur, Theo, was picking up the Prettier Committee.

Emmory grabbed her backpack and hoped in the big car and drove off to meet her friends and start her reign at Octavian Country Day School.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Pretty and Prettier. I just had some quick things to say. 1) A lot of the drama is going to gave to do with the Prettier Committee (PC2), but there is going to be some family drama. 2) If you guys ever want to know how I write and come up with clothing characters wear, and names, and stuff, I'd be happy to tell you. I use baby naming sites a lot for names. I go on clothing websites and look at clothing for inspiration. I also google a lot of things, like Brazilian breakfasts. Fuba cake, Pao frances, papaya, and coffee are pretty common foods that they eat for breakfast. And 3) I might have a new girl come into PC2. She's going to be the kid of someone from the Clique books, so if you have any suggestions for who her parents are, please let me know. I'll be having a contest soon and you can create a character. Thanks for R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Faye's POV

Faye Fisher was incredibly jittery and nervous. She knew that Emmory would hate that, because Em refused to show she was anxious about anything.

Faye had gotten up at dawn to go running with her older brother, Toby. Afterwards, she had taken a relaxing shower and gotten dressed in newly redecorated room.

Looking at herself in the full-length mirror, she smiled. Faye was wearing the absolutely the most perf outfit _ever_! Her golden blonde hair was put in a messy bun, and her greenish blue eyes stared proudly at an outfit middle school Massie would rate a 9.5.

Grabbing her bag, she walked downstairs to where her mom, Claire, and her dad, Cam, were cooking. Cam was making blueberry pancakes, and Claire was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. "Good morning, sweetheart," her dad said. Faye smiled and went over to kiss her mom on the cheek. She took her place at the kitchen table as Toby, and her little sister, Keira, came down to join them.

Today was Keira's first day of fourth grade, and Toby was starting his sophomore year in high school. As breakfast was served, the kids' parents talked to them about the new year of school and all that boring stuff no one even listens to.

Little Keira, who was dressed in a cute little uniform (the elementary school was still making the kiddies wear them), said, "I am not nervous, because all of my teachers love me." The way she made that statement was so funny everyone laughed.

Toby just said that he was ready for the soccer and track tryouts. When everyone turned expectantly to Faye, she just smiled and lied, "I'm not nervous either. It's a new year, and the Prettier Committee is ready to rule."

Her parents nodded and regular breakfast talk resumed.

Faye was a good liar, but Claire was an even better lie detector, and that was why the conversation had gone back to normal. Claire knew that Faye probably would get even more anxious if the school talk had continued.

At 7:30, Claire announced that it was time for school and everyone went their separate ways. Faye's parents had work, and her siblings and she were being picked up by friends.

At 7:35 the Aguilar's chauffeur, Theo pulled into the Fisher's driveway. Since her mom's family had gotten wealthy, Faye had been born into money and a big house right down the street from the Watsons.

Faye strutted to the car where Theo opened the door for her. She thanked him and he closed the door.

"EW-MA-GAWD!" Emmory yelled when Faye sat down. "I am so excited! And I luv your outfit!" she squealed.

"Thanks," Faye replied, hugging her friend, "I love yours too!"

They talked animatedly until Theo pulled up to the Watson estate. It used to be where the Blocks lived, but Massie's parents had moved back to England.

They heard Theo open the door to the backseat and in came Lola, her chestnut hair in a goddess braid, and her amber eyes flashing.

"Hey gurls," she said, air kissing them each.

"Heeeey!" Faye and Emmory replied.

"So," Em said, "I think we should wait to talk about our vacays until everyone is in the car. Then when we get to school, we'll rate outfits, K?" It was her first idea as an alpha of OCD.

Faye nodded like a faithful beta, and they turned to Lola, who said, "Yeah, sure."

The car stopped again, and a light brown haired girl with incredibly tan skin and dark brown eyes hopped into the car the car and hugged everyone. "Hi, Imogen!" Faye called, and Imogen told everyone hi.

Em relayed the info about the vacation and Imogen sat next to Faye.

Finally, they made the last stop to pick up Elise, and the bouncy redhead came into the car in no time. Everyone said hi to Elise, and Imogen yelled, "Ehmagawd, you are super skinny, Lise!" Everyone's head turned to see how skinny she was. She was stick thin. "Wow, E, you so thin," Emmory said coyly.

Faye could tell she did not like her gamma being thinner than her.

The rest of the ride to school, the Prettier Committee talked about their summers. Emmory had gone to Spain in June, and then Brazil, and then the Caribbean in August.

Personally, Faye had gone to the Hamptons, and then had traveled to Aruba with her Uncle Todd's family.

Lola went back to Europe to visit the British side of her family and to see her grandparents. Imogen took a trip to the Mediterranean, so her tan was at a max. Elise had gone to a special resort in Hawaii, and her pale skin was slightly darker than usual.

Finally, the girls' school came into view. Emmory took a deep breath and told the girls to use the Massie trick- walk to the beat of music.

"Think Starships by Nicki Minaj, OK?" Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags.

Standing just outside the gate, Em counted, "3, 2, and 1."

And Faye faced her school and walked in with Nicki Minaj in her head.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope this was a good chapter. I'm not really sure when I'll update next, but just know that I update randomly. I think after the next two or three chapters I'll have a character contest for the new girl. Thanks for R&R! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lola's POV

The Prettier Committee strutted into OCD. Lola walked next to and slightly behind Emmory.

She was the third in command, which ahbiously was unfair, since she _was_ Massie Block's daughter. Lola hated to be an Alicia, but she was born, no _destined_ to be alpha, to be Massie. But _no_, Em was blessed with the position of alpha.

It was unfair. But Lola would bet on her mom's priceless hand-me-downs that at the end of the year _she_ would be alpha, one way or another.

The girls headed to the Tree, which every BOCD offspring knew belonged to PC and PC2. When they reached the old oak, they stood in a circle and began the ratings.

Emmory was first, naturally. She wore a sleeveless chambray dress with gold wedges, a thick gold chain necklace and bracelet, and finally, a leather backpack. Then, she pulled back her raven locks and showed ahmazing diamond flower earrings.

"9.7. Definitely," Em declared. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Lola rolled her eyes. _Of course,_ alpha gets the highest score.

Faye was next, wearing a mint cropped jacket, a white crochet crop-top, a high-wasted khaki skirt, black gladiator wedges, and a big beige messenger bag. Emmory nodded and rated her 9.5.

Imogen was called up. Imogen was wearing pink crochet shorts, with a white peplum top, cutout wedges, a silver elephant necklace, and a black backpack.

"I give you an 8.5 because the outfit is stylish, but the necklace doesn't go with it," Faye said, looking to Emmory for approval. "I agree with Faye," Lola said.

Emmory shot them both a look. Lola rolled her eyes because Em was so obsessive that no one cross her or say her lines.

"You're next, Lola," she said icily, prompting her with a manicured finger. "Okay, _whatever_ you say, Emmory," Lola retorted, sashaying into the circle, and spinning around.

She was rocking a galaxy print top with a black miniskirt, black gladiator sandals, a purple gem ring, and a denim backpack.

Emmory put on her "cruel" thinking face, and said, "Hmm…I'll give it an 8.3. I was going to give it an 8.7 but somebody thought it would be smart to act like they were in charge."

Lola stalked back to her place.

Elise was the last to go. The skinny gamma stepped gingerly into the ring, and showed everyone her strapless high-low dress with brown oxford heels, and a red backpack.

"I give your outfit an 8.5. The dress is pretty and I like the compliments of lavender and red," the alpha said with confidence from putting Lola back in her place.

The bell rang and girls shifted from side to side. It was here! The bell! First period!

"Okay, girls. We'll be walking to "Girl On Fire". Heads high and strut. Ready?" Emmory asked, giving a final toss to her dark hair.

"I've been ready all my life," Lola commented, amber eyes flashing.

"Let's do this," Faye added.

"I'm ready for it," Elise said, plumping her ginger curls.

"We are going to rule this," Imogen said, and on that, the five fearless girls headed toward OCD.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Hopefully, I'm not updating too fast, but I have a lot of time right now, so yeah. I really like Lola and her sass. Emmory is just kind of insecure in private, but her mean side is going to come into play next chapter. And just so you know, I picked "Girl on Fire" because I have it stuck in my head. LOL! K, bye!**


End file.
